codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight To The End
Fight To The End is the eleventh episode of season 12 and the 247th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Aelita dreaming about a bad ending for when our heroes were gonna defeat Xana and she also had another nightmare which was about Lyoko being destroyed by Xana at the same time and her friends were killed and she started to scream as it was morning. As she walked to the shower Jeremy was working on his computer, Aelita came in and he asked her why wasn't she in bed at that time and she told him that it was time to get up Aelita said to Jeremy that he hasn't slept at all and Jeremy that he almost had his Xana program done and Aelita was shocked about it and Jeremy said that every since their last trip to Xanadu before destroying it Aelita gave him more power to kill Xana for good this time and this time it will work. Aelita soon got up and started to go to breakfast to meet the others and Jeremy looked at her with her saying breakfast time as Jeremy went back to working on the program meanwhile at the lunchroom everyone was waiting for Jeremy and Aelita but they only saw Aelita they asked where was Jeremy at and she told them that ever since they visited Xanadu and before they destroyed it Aelita had sended more power. Ulrich and the others were shocked by what Aelita said and she also told them that it was gonna be a sad ending and everything could go wrong to which Yumi said to not worry their gonna get rid of Xana for real this time, Aelita just told Yumi that what if it goes wrong and they don't do well at all. Soon Jeremy called Yumi and told her to meet him at the factory its the final mission it was time to destroy Xana for good Yumi told him that they were coming right away. Meanwhile at the factory...................................... Everyone was riding to the factory and they soon reached Jeremy at the factory and as they arrived he told them what they had to do in order to defeat Xana for good. Jeremy told them that they had to go to Sector 5 to launch the Xana program but everyone will have too protect Aelita in order to do so the others agreed about the mission and soon Jeremy sended everyone to Sector 5 right away. Soon everyone started to head to the end when suddenly the doors were closing and the others confused because Jeremy and Aelita created Sector 5 without them to stopping the countdown. Yumi asked Jeremy why were the doors were closing she asked wondering if the countdown was starting to which Jeremy told her that it wasn't because years ago when he and Aelita recreated Sector 5 they got rid of the Key Mechanism. Xana settled a trap he was going to kill the warriors to stop them for good this time he sended out creepers and battle droids after them everyone soon started to fight Odd managed to get the door opened to get Aelita to end of the dome Aelita told Odd to come on but Odd told her to go alone and destroy Xana once and for all as she ran off and the doors were closed crushing Odd sending him back to earth. Meanwhile on Sector 5 the others were fighting the droids and Creepers as Aelita finally entered the end of the core and she soon started to work and Jeremy started to help her entering the program Aelita was doing well and Jeremy said that they were one step ahead of beating Xana for good Xana soon brought out a bomb and it was gonna blow up Sector 5 as he didn't want to go down easily. Aelita saw it and Jeremy did too and he typed the program to her and told her to launch the program right now before Sector 5 blows up and Xana wins. Aelita soon started the Xana program and it soon started to do its job and Jeremy was shocked and he said it worked, as it happened Jeremy brought everyone back to the real world as the droids and Creepers started to run away from the program but they were all caught and Xana was starting to scream. Xana was screaming on Lyoko because he was dying since the program was killing him very good. Jeremy pointed out to the others that the program is destroying all of the other Droid Control Ships that they never got to blow up and all of the extra Replika's Xana was gonna also make for the future Xana was still screaming but Jeremy just said that Xana was dying out loud. Xana made his one last scream and soon he died fading away with Sector 5 blowing up and the tower Xana activated which our heroes didn't evening know about it was back to being blue, Jeremy was shocked along with the others and he said "it can't be but it is" as the battle was finally over at last and Jeremy soon turned to the others evening Aelita who was now crying yet again Jeremy grabbed Aelita and hugged her as he said "Aelita we did it Xana's been destroyed we win at last" as Aelita and Jeremy still hugged with the episode fading to black. Trivia * The heroes do not use the Skidbladnir since it was destroyed by the Nute Gunray and the leaders in A Trip To Xanadu. * This episode originally aired as a double bill with The Kolossus Defeated Again. * This episode marks last appearance of several things. ** The last appearance of the Battle Droids. ** The very last appearance of the Creepers and other monsters. ** The very last appearance of Lyoko.